


Feeding Time

by ebae



Series: A day In the Life of Harry/James [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cum Eating, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Masturbating, Pedophilia, bottle feeding, cum in bottle, harry is 1 month old, lily is dead, masturbating in front of Harry, no sex but the content is explicit enough for the rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebae/pseuds/ebae
Summary: Following Lily's death only two weeks after Harry's birth, James finds a strange way to cope with the grief.Accepting requests so if you want more just ask.
Relationships: Harry Potter/James Potter
Series: A day In the Life of Harry/James [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667017
Comments: 4
Kudos: 408





	Feeding Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone Pedophilia. This is just fiction.
> 
> Constructive criticism welcomed.
> 
> Something featuring a younger boy was requested so here it is.

James Potter was the newly single father of his son Harry. Lily, poor Lily, had recently passed away and the wounds were still sore.

James tried to keep cheerful though if only for his son who was barely a month old.

It really was tragic the way she had died, holding Harry against her as she took her last breaths. Pregnancy had not been kind to her, bringing on illness after illness until eventually she had given birth and the weakness of her body left after her unable to recover. She had held on for Harry’s sake. But she had not been able to hold on much longer.

Everyone around him felt the emptiness her parting had brought with her. Everyone felt for him, gave him pitying glances as he held his newborn closely.

Sirius had told him to not shut himself away as he had begun doing because that was an easy way to spiral into a dark hole of misery. Especially in times like these.

‘For Harry’s sake’ Sirius had said. Why was it always for Harry’s sake? _His wife_ had just died.

Now that Lily had passed, James saw their similarities even more. He could clearly see the obvious green of her eyes in him and other minute details. He was stunning and every look his way reminded him of Lily.

It was late at night when thoughts like these consumed him.

James sat in the nursery one afternoon as Harry slept, looking upon his small body as his chest rose and sunk. The pout of Harry's lips reminded him ever so much of Lily’s.

That thought alone had a stirring in his groin. What was a grieving man supposed to do?

James unzipped his jeans and palmed himself, closing his eyes and thinking about Lily all whilst his son lay asleep. Working himself up, he began to stroke harder until his eyes cracked open to see his baby boy laid on his stomach looking at him with curiosity.

The sight, for some reason, made him come, covering himself in his own mess.

Harry laughed lightly and reached up for his daddy.

The elder could only look down at his mess and then back to his child reaching out for him, eventually walking over to pick the boy up out of the crib.

“Such a good boy, Harry.” He smiled, “yes you are!”

Now this wasn’t the last time for situations such as these to occur. In fact, they began to happen more and more frequently.

One day, not only a week later from the beginning of all these events, Harry was sat playing in the living room with a soft toy, watching his daddy happily. James on the other hand was busy sitting on the sofa looking back at his son playing whilst he wanked himself off - to the thought of Lily of course what else would he be thinking about…

Suddenly Harry began to cry gently, big tears rolling down his face.

James sighed and looked at his hard cock in hand and then back to his crying son before reluctantly letting go of his hard-on and picking up his son, cock still hanging out of his boxers and stood proudly despite the crying situation.

“What is it Harry, eh?” James murmured as he bounced him, “You hungry? Baby want some milk?” James asked in a high voice.

To that Harry seemed to settle down if not for the sniffles every so often as James put him in his baby highchair and began making the warm formula milk.

He set a pan of water to boil before mixing up the formula powder, cock somehow never wilting. The milk bottle didn’t take long sat in the pan of hot water until it was ready. James diligently shook it and tested it on his wrist to make sure it was the right temperature when the thought suddenly occurred to him.

He looked at the bottle in his hand and then to his hard cock all the while Harry waited patiently for his milk.

James walked over to the highchair and unscrewed the teet of the bottle in front of Harry and began wanking himself off again.

“Do you want daddy’s milk, Harry?” He asked innocently.

Harry just smiled and reached with grabby hands at his bottle.

“One moment my love, it won't be long now,” James smiled as he aimed the tip of his cock into the baby bottle and came, filling it up with his semen. He pumped a load out until he had milked his cock dry before recapping the teet of the bottle and giving it a good shake.

“Here we go Harry,” He murmured softly to him as he lifted his baby out of the seat and cradled him in his arms, quickly feeding him the bottle.

Harry suckled onto it without a fuss, loving the taste of the milk and feeling nice and full.

Once the bottle was entirely empty, James burped Harry and was surprised to see that he hadn’t thrown much if at all any of the milk back up like he normally did.

Perhaps this was the way forward to go, in order to ensure that Harry had a full meal, James thought as he took in the image of Harry smiling with a little bit of the cummy milk on his lips from his burping.

The image reminded James of other things and well… those thoughts were equally riveting.


End file.
